The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Rear view back-up cameras are increasingly popular and may be a requirement for future vehicles. In pick-up truck type utility vehicles, particularly having a cargo bed, such cameras have conventionally been designed as part of the handle lift assembly for the tailgate. Many load carrying utility vehicles may be operated or used to transport cargo. In certain instances, the transported cargo is large or oddly shaped, potentially creating a risk for damage to the vehicle during loading or transport, or requiring extra space. Vehicle accessories such as tailgate extenders are becoming increasingly popular for use with various utility vehicles such as pickup trucks. With accessories such as tailgate or bed extenders for pick-up truck type utility vehicles, the vehicles are operated with the tailgate being in an open position. With respect to the operation of the cameras, this becomes a major concern because when the tailgate is in an open position, the handle, and thus the camera, face the ground/road. In this position, the camera is not able to provide images having a point of view from a rear of the vehicle, which is typically the desired point of view.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved rear view back-up camera that can serve its intended purpose when it is located in various positions.